


Tired of the Puns

by sapphirexdaze



Series: Little Witch One Shots [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana just wants to go to sleep, F/F, akko is a little shit, lotte has a fear of zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: Akko has an important question to ask Diana.





	Tired of the Puns

Diana sat in her room, behind her bookshelf, at her desk like how she always did whenever she studied. It was late, so she was already in her night gown while Hannah and Barbara were still getting ready for bed. They took turns showering, (Something Diana was grateful for, because she knew that they "showered" together whenever the blonde was absent from the room, and she did not ever want to be present to overhear her teammates hooking up in the lavatory, or the room in general.) and Hannah was quietly waiting on her bed, waiting for Barbara to exit from the shower.

A knock on the blue team's door caught the attention of both the blonde and the auburn-haired girl. Diana wondered who could be visiting them at such an hour, since it was past curfew, but it quickly dawned on her that there'd be only one girl who'd be breaking such rules.

"Akko," Hannah answered the door, not surprised to see the brunette in front of her, "what are you doing here? And, what the hell are you-"

"Is Diana here?" The Japanese witch asked. "There's something important I really need to ask her!"

Diana closed her books, stood up from her chair, and walked around the corner of the bookshelf to see what was so urgent that Akko couldn't wait to inform the British witch about.

"Akko?" The blonde called out. "Is everything okay? What could you possibly need at this hour?" Diana's eyebrows furrowed together once her eyes came into contact with Akko.

The girl had a small carpet that hung over her petite, but athletic body. She wore a huge grin on her face and danced her way over to Diana

Akko looked up at the taller girl and wiggled her eyebrows, then proceeded to ask, "Diana! My dear... Don't you think I look..." She paused, trying to hold back her giggles. "Don't you think I'm... ruggedly handsome!?" Ruby eyes fluttered rapidly at the conclusion of the horrible pun that was made.

The palm of Diana's hand met with her face, and as it slid slowly downward, the platinum blonde couldn't help but to let the loudest groan escape her mouth.

Turning Akko around, (Who still had the biggest smile on her face, knowing that she had struck a nerve in her girlfriend. Dealing with Akko's terrible and flirtatious puns were starting to become a regular, annoying occurrence.) Diana pushed the girl out of her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Her groan of annoyance refused to stop even when she returned behind the bookshelf, turned off her side of lights, and laid herself down on her bed.

Hannah stood there, astonished at the scenes that were unraveling in front of her.

"Hannah, your turn in the shower!" Barbara called out to let her girlfriend know that she had finished bathing herself. The teal eyed girl felt a shiver travel up her spine as she heard a dramatic and frightful sound emitting from the other side of the room.

"I-Is that Diana? Is she okay?"

Hannah shrugged, grabbing her bath robe and towel. "Don't worry about it. Akko stopped by and was being an idiot as usual."

Diana took an intake of air, and let out another series of continuous groans.

"Are you sure they're not just, like, hooking up back there?"

"Positive." Hannah started trudging towards the bathroom. "I highly doubt, and sincerely hope, that's not what she sounds like when they're intimate." The auburn-haired girl shuddered at the mere thought. "Besides, Diana threw Akko out right before you stepped out from the shower."

The raven-haired witch accepted the explanation, and went to put on her night dress while her girlfriend went to shower.

For the rest of the night, the blue team struggled to get a decent night's rest. Hannah and Barbara tossed and turned and attempted, but failed, to block out the dreadful whale noises that the young Cavendish continued to blare out, by intensely covering their ears with their pillows.

"Hey, Barb?" The brown eyed girl called out to her teammate.

"Yeah, Hannah?" Barbara answered, groggily.

"Remind me to kick Akko's dumb ass first thing tomorrow morning!"

 

[Bonus! (Red Team's Dorm)]

Back in her own room, Akko was still trying to contain her laughter and set the carpet that she carried down on the floor. She crawled onto her bed, and covered half her body with her blankets.

Even though her room was a good distance away from Diana's, she could still hear her girlfriend's disapproving groans from her current location.

"Akko," her mushroom loving friend, Sucy, spoke up to catch the Japanese witch's attention, "where did you run off to in such a hurry? And why do I feel like you have something to do with the zombie-like noises radiating through the academy?"

"Z-Zombie?" Lotte repeated, shivering and hiding in fear under her covers.

"I went to visit Diana!" Akko gleefully answered. "That's her you're most likely hearing."

The short-haired blonde girl above her gasped. "You turned Diana into a zombie!?"

"No, Lotte, but something even better!" The brunette exclaimed. "Don't worry guys," She tried to calm her teammates, mostly the Finnish girl quivering on the top bunk, "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Seeing that their goofball roommate was settling in her bed, and was most likely not going to elaborate on things until tomorrow, the other two girls decided that they should just focus on getting some sleep as well.

Though, this proved to be a difficult task for Lotte, who kept quaking in fear for the duration of the night, due to the terrifying grumbles that permeated through the night from the blue team's dorm.

Akko simply wore a devilish grin on her sleeping face, proud of the effect that one of her many puns had on her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Person A of your OTP walks in, holding a small carpet over their body. "My dear," they say to Person B, "Don't you think I'm... ruggedly handsome?"  
> Bonus: Person B's groan can be heard from miles away."


End file.
